


Carnal Desire Christmas Wish

by KinknFetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking on the Impala, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dean Winchester spends the nights he's not hunting monsters hunting hot guys. For the past couple months Dean had been hooking up on line with a gorgeous blond named Jensen. Dean decided he deserved a hot treat for Christmas and Jensen had the package he most wanted to unwrap. Dean couldn't wait to meet Jensen and make his kinky Christmas wish come true.<br/>A/N: Happy Hot n Sexy Holidays to All!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Desire Christmas Wish

**Carnal Desire Christmas Wish**

Dean had a grin on his face as he entered the neighborhood where Jensen lived in Texas. He couldn't wait to meet the hot blond in person. They had shared some hot sessions on the internet over the past couple of months. Dean was more than ready to have the gorgeous blond in the flesh. Jensen had dominated his thoughts and dreams since they had hooked up online. The southern boy was gorgeous, smart, submissive and willing to do anything to give Dean pleasure. He had tested Jensen's willingness to surrender to him completely over and over again. The young man had proven himself repeatedly earning himself a visit from Dean to live out one of their erotic fantasies in person. Dean hadn't felt this excited over a hook up in a very long time. He was really going to enjoy this holiday weekend and everything the sexy blond had to offer.

Dean pulled into Jensen's driveway and jumped out of the Impala. He strode to the door and knocked loudly. Jensen answered the door wearing nothing but the black satin thong and gold nipple rings that Dean had sent him for the occasion. Dean looked down at the blond taking in his slim tight body and licked his lips unconsciously. Dean couldn't help but notice that the blond was hard and straining against the satin pouch in the thong that could barely contain him. He would deal with that later. Jensen kept his head bowed submissively and didn't speak cause Dean hadn't given him permission.

“Hello, Baby Boy. You may speak.”

“Master, I'm so happy you're here. May I see your Impala? Please, Master.” Jensen begged and looked up giving Dean the full force of his deep green eyes.

“Of course you may.” Dean took Jensen's right hand and led him out to his classic Chevy. He was heedless of the fact that Jensen was barely dressed.

Jensen walked around the Impala gently touching the lines of the car and smiling. Dean watched him enjoying the view of Jensen's bare ass. When Jensen got back to the hood, Dean reached out and tweaked one of his pierced nipples. Jensen gasped, then moaned. Dean smiled as he let his hand traced down Jensen's smooth tanned chest and rested it on his hard cock.

He captured Jensen's gaze with his and asked in a deceptively soft voice. “Were you masturbating before I arrived?”

“Yes, Master. I got so excited thinking of you being here, of seeing you in the flesh, I couldn't help myself.” Jensen answered in a small contrite voice.

“You realize that I'm going to have to punish you for masturbating without my permission, don't you?” Dean said firmly as he stared into Jensen's eyes.

“Yes, sir.” Jensen replied as his heart rate ratcheted up and his breathing got heavier.

“Lean over the hood of my car.” Dean instructed.

“Yes, Master.” Jensen replied and leaned over the hood presenting the smooth cheeks of his ass to Dean.

Dean didn't hesitate to bring his hand down in a fast motion and smack Jensen's right then left butt cheeks in rapid succession. He delivered several stinging blows until both cheeks were red and burning. Jensen cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as each blow connected with his tender flesh. When the spanking ended, Dean spent a few moments massaging Jensen's exposed red ass. He teased himself with glimpses of the blond's pink pucker covered by the thin satin strip of his thong. Dean was hard as steel and aching by the time he told Jensen to go back into the house.

When they got inside, Dean told Jensen to get a blindfold and a riding crop. After the blond walked down the hall, Dean looked at the real Christmas tree that Jensen had in the living room with approval. It was about six feet tall and decorated with classic white lights, gold garland, red bows and glass ornaments. Jensen reappeared a couple of minutes later with the gear Dean had requested.

“Put everything on the coffee table, take off your thong, then lean over the arm of the sofa.” Dean commanded.

Jensen slipped off the thong and moved to the arm of the sofa. Dean put the blindfold and handcuffs on the blond. He pulled on the cuffs that were tight around the blond's wrists and Jensen whimpered. Dean picked up the riding crop and began to bring it down on Jensen's already red ass over and over again. Jensen cried out, whimpered and moaned.

“Are you going to break my rules and masturbate without permission again?” Dean asked in a deep firm tone.

“No, Sir!” Jensen cried out.

Dean threw down the crop and began to gently rub Jensen's red tender ass. He let his hands explore the blond's hard rocking body. He ran his finger up and down the crack of Jensen's ass. He bent down and kissed each of the red hot cheeks. Jensen was moaning softly, wanting more. Dean pressed Jensen's face down into the sofa, spread his butt cheeks and licked around his pucker making Jensen mewl with pleasure. Dean licked in deeper and found himself intoxicated with Jensen's scent and flavor. He didn't normally rim his partners, but Jensen was exceptional and Dean was enjoying himself. From the sounds Jensen was making, Dean knew he was enjoying it too. He spent a few more moments lost in Jensen's hot ass before pulling away because his cock needed the blond's attention.

He helped Jensen to get on his knees by the sofa. “Take my cock out and suck it.” Dean husked.

Jensen was still blindfolded so he had to feel in front of him to find Dean and get his thick leaking prick out of his jeans. Dean put his hand over Jensen's for a moment and rubbed his cock across the blond's lips. Jensen opened up wide and sucked Dean's cock into his hot wet mouth. Dean loved watching his prick disappear into Jensen's gorgeous face. When Jensen had taken him all the way to the root, Dean grabbed the blond's head and started to thrust in and out of his mouth. Jensen took his whole length each time which greatly pleased Dean.

The boy had a talented mouth and Dean used it for several moments. When he pulled out completely, Jensen made a sound of protest. Dean chuckled as he got undressed and grabbed the lube. He liked that the boy enjoyed sucking his cock. He helped Jensen up and pushed him back over the arm of the sofa. He lubed up his fingers and really went to work opening up Jensen's ass. He wanted the blond to be ready for his huge cock. When he had Jensen prepped, he lubed up his throbbing prick and moved up behind the smaller man.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Baby Boy?” Dean asked in a husky voice by Jensen's ear.

“Yes! Please! Fuck me, Master!” Jensen cried out as Dean bit down on his throat possessively.

Dean used his thumb nail to trace around Jensen's loosened pucker, then he traced it up Jensen's back to his neck. Jensen's body shuddered at the sensation and Dean rammed his cock head into him. Jensen's body convulsed like it had been electrified. His tight channel fluttered around Dean's cock adding to his pleasure. He knew from their on line hook ups that Jensen liked it rough and Dean was prepared to give it to him. In three massive thrusts, he buried himself balls deep inside Jensen's hot ass. Jensen's body was moving like a live wire beneath him, overwhelmed with sensation. Dean smiled as he began to plow into the blond hard, fast and deep.

“Oh, God, yes! Fuck me, Master! Make me scream!” Jensen yelled.

Dean didn't need any further encouragement to jackhammer his hips and force his cock into Jensen over and over again. When the blond's ass was opened up enough, Dean slam fucked him while spanking him for several moments until Jensen screamed that he was going to come.

“Yes, come for me!” Dean commanded as he pistoned his hips and deep dicked Jensen to orgasm. When the blond's body convulsed around his cock, Dean let go and released a flood of hot come deep inside the blond's well fucked ass.

Jensen was laying over the arm of the sofa, limp as a wet noodle and gasping for breath. Dean pulled out of him, released him from the cuffs and removed the blindfold. He picked Jensen up and carried him to the bedroom. He held the blond up in the shower and got them both clean. After that, he carried Jensen to bed and spooned him.

“Thank you, Master.” Jensen said in his soft southern drawl.

“You're welcome, Baby Boy. Now, sleep. When you wake up, we'll make some more of our Christmas wishes come true.” Dean stated as he kissed the blond's cheek and saw his lips curve in a sweet smile.

Dean thought about the toys and devices that were waiting out in the Impala and returned the smile with a lustful one of his own.

  
BONUS   
  
Dean & I took a 'what kind of Seducer are you' Quiz. Here's our result!  
  
 **Your Seduction Style: Rogue**  
[ ](http://demondick.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/267/30529)

 

Traditionally known as a "rouge" or "rake." You exude sensuality.  
And while your sexiness is part of what makes you an incredible seducer...  
Your ability to make others feel sexy is what really makes your seduction skills shine.  
  
Most people don't feel attractive or desired enough - a need which you tap into.  
You have the ultimate sex appeal and getting attention from you is a total self esteem boost.  
Your confidence is contagious and you help others unleash their own sexuality.  
  
Your Rogue seduction skills are so intoxicating that you can get away with well, almost murder.  
Lovers feel like your sensuality is in your blood, so it's only natural if you flirt a little.  
And if you stray, that might be okay as well - as long as you make your lover still feel hot.

 


End file.
